


The Green Dog

by graestu



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graestu/pseuds/graestu
Summary: Yaz tells The Doctor about a famous local event from the time before they met. Graham and Ryan insist it never happened.





	The Green Dog

Graham and Ryan watched Yaz approach across the park, having arranged to meet before returning to the TARDIS, following a week at home.

"Something's puzzling her," said Graham.

"Nothing serious," suggested Ryan.

"No. She's vaguely looking around..."

"Hello!" called Yaz, brightly, then, "I'll tell you something I haven't seen for ages..."

Graham and Ryan waited, wondering what it could be.

Still distracted, she added, casually, "... that green dog."

"The _What_ ? ! " Graham and Ryan spluttered together.

"And she insisted you knew about it?" said The Doctor.

"Yes, Doc," replied Graham.

"But we haven't got a clue!" agreed Ryan.

"Then what did she do?"

"Oh no, Yaz, please don't," begged Ryan, to prevent her embarrassing herself.

But she was already heading towards the group of young mothers and children at the play area.

Graham and Ryan looked on uncomfortably as everyone shook their heads.

Yaz returned.

"They were wondering where it had got too as well!" she said.

"Yaz?" said The Doctor. "This green dog. Tell me about it."

"It was a typical job given to the most junior police officer. Me. Sightings came in from all over the city of a green dog wandering around. Very friendly. Apparently taking an interest in everything. Not causing any trouble. And I had to follow up the reports."

"And yet Graham and Ryan say they'd never heard of it."

"That can't be true. The story was everywhere for weeks. Local headlines. Then national papers. The news. It was even on The One Show."

" _R Y A N ! ! _"

The combined volume of Graham and Grace yelling was still rattling the ornaments as Ryan rushed downstairs in a panic.

"Look at this, Ryan!" squealed Grace with delight, hushing him and pointing at the television.

The One Show reporter was walking along recognisable nearby streets telling the story of the mysterious green dog's appearances, using amateur footage and clear photos of it with excited locals.

"Where are you going?" demanded Grace when it ended.

Ryan was hastily tying his shoelaces.

"I'm going to get some pictures myself!"

"I'll come with you, son!" said Graham, grabbing his coat and dashing after him out the front door.

"And was there ever any evidence of this so-called green dog?" Graham wanted to know. "Or was it like the big cat sightings? All blurry fake pictures and gossip?"

"There was," Yaz said abruptly. "In fact! I've got plenty of photos I took myself!"

And there on her phone were various views of the green dog in familiar surroundings.

"And you really can't remember any of this?" said The Doctor.

Both Graham and Ryan looked baffled and blank.

"But everyone was doing it!" said Yaz, losing patience. "Ryan. Check your phone."

"I don't think so."

"It wouldn't hurt to have a look," suggested The Doctor.

He reluctantly did so, and was astonished to find that he too had lots of clips of the green dog strolling happily around his neighbourhood.

"That's even got me in it!" gasped Graham, of a picture showing him pointing and grinning idiotically as the green dog sniffed at his feet.

"Have you been pot holing lately," The Doctor asked Yaz.

"No?"

"I wondered if the Great Memory Erasing Event hadn't reached you because you were stuck down a cave somewhere. You'd be surprised how often that happens."

Out came the sonic screwdriver for a quick scan. First Yaz.

"Interesting..." said The Doctor.

Then Graham and Ryan.

"You've been updated," said The Doctor. "Something's infected you all, targetted specifically at removing memories of the green dog. For Graham and Ryan it says _'complete' . _It must work faster on men. Yaz, you're _'10% remaining'. _When it's done, you too will forget everything."

"That's horrible," squirmed Yaz.

"I'd guess your photos will disappear soon, as well. But otherwise, harmless," said The Doctor. "However, we'll tell you all about it once it's over. I'm immune, and as Graham and Ryan relearned it after their update was finished, they'll always know."

"We'll know," said Graham, "But what was it all about?"

The Doctor was studying Ryan's videos more closely, but the pictures were breaking up and fading.

"The green dog was an alien scout checking out Earth," she said. "Like most of the big cats, actually. No idea where from. No idea if they'll return after what they've found out - whether to invade or introduce themselves. But at least the four of us can keep a lookout. Others might remember, but it will feel like a distant dream, or an unlikely craze. And as usual with crazes, they wear off, and soon it's difficult to imagine it ever happened."

"Crazes?" said Yaz. "Like what?"

"The green dog," Graham said quietly.

"Green dog. No. I must have missed that one," said Yaz, without a care in the world. "What was that all about?"


End file.
